


Not Yours, Truly

by EvanescentMemory



Category: K-pop, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Angst, BIG MOOD, Daehwi writes a lot, Deephwi, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU, I don't even know if I like this, Letters, M/M, Ongniel, Woojin is bad and does things, a lot of stuff, and avoids confrontation, but he also moves the story along, honestly, jinhwi, legit all of my fics are lmao, school is a part of life folks, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanescentMemory/pseuds/EvanescentMemory
Summary: Lee Daehwi has always made it a priority to release his emotions through writing. He writes multiple letters addressed to the boy he likes, but never gives him any of them. Until, of course, his friend Woojin decides to play a prank on him and personally send them to Daehwi’s crush himself.





	1. manning up

**Author's Note:**

> basically I have five things i'm writing at the moment, but i like this and i decided to post this for the time being.  
> this is also based on the book "To All the Boys I've Loved Before" by Jenny Han, which i definitely recommend.  
> i don't know if i'll continue with this, but if people seem to like it i will definitely be writing more now that it's summer :))))  
> also support and love wanna one please i love them so much bless

**_October 10th_ **

 

_This is probably one of the worst ideas I’ve ever had. Woojin keeps telling me that I should stop acting like a wuss and tell you how I feel, but honestly I don’t see that as a possibility. I can barely talk to you now, so what makes him think I’ll be able to tell you I’ve had a crush on you since sixth grade?_

 

_Now he’s telling me that this is a stupid way to start a letter, and maybe it is. It’s not like you’re actually going to see this so there’s no point in making it perfect._

 

_Nothing is perfect and this letter should be proof._

 

 _It’s not like I don’t want you to know I actually do like you. As more than a friend. In fact I_ **_do_ ** _want you to know. But I’m not like Daniel or Woojin and I have no intention of “manning up” and telling you as Woojin puts it. Of course he uses a term a bit more vulgar, but I want to keep this letter as clean as possible and away from Woojin’s filth._

 

_School started again and I can officially say this is by far going to be the worst year of my life. We’re both seniors now and it scares me to think we’ll never see each other again after this. I know most people let go of their old lives and friends, but if I’m being honest:_

 

_I don’t want to let you go, Bae Jinyoung._

 

_Not yours, truly,_

**_LDH_ **

 


	2. trash bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woojin and Daehwi being the lovely supportive friends they are :))))

_**October 31st** _

_Isn’t Halloween your favorite holiday? You know me well enough to know that I can’t stand it (and if you think it’s because I’m scared, I’m not… okay maybe I am just a little bit)._

_Woojin is throwing a party tonight and God only knows how awful that’s going to be. Underage teens doing all sorts of stupid things on Halloween? Probably._

_The only costume I have prepared is a pair of cat ears and my improvisation skills. My mother is going to kill me once she sees that I’ve ruined her makeup just to pull this costume off. Well at least it’s not a trash bag, which is literally what Woojin said he’s dressing as due to it being a last minute plan. I told him he doesn’t have to pretend to be something he already is, but he did **not** ****appreciate that joke._

_I know you’re going to be there too. I mean of course. It’s just… different now. I feel like I’m running out of time and I don’t want to feel that way. You’re my best friend but it feels like you’re slipping away from me. I shouldn’t think so negatively, I know._

_Write you later,_

_**LDH** _


	3. outsider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so,,, what did happen junior year????  
> hmmm...

_**November 5th** _

_I am **so** close to dropping out of high school. Not only is it one of the worst places to be, but it’s as if the work never ever stops. I want to be able to do things that are enjoyable without having to worry about all of the work I haven’t finished. You and I both know it’s going to stay unfinished too._

_It’s only for a few more months if you think about it. I have to just push through it and it will be over before we know it. I’ll have to figure out how to deal with the next four years, but that seems like a problem for a later time._

_There are a lot of things I won't miss about this school. For one, 95% of the student population. I don’t want to have to deal with any of them anymore. Of course, not you or any of our friend group, but the other students. You’ve always had my back, even during junior year (which was something I honestly would rather forget). I’ve always felt like an outsider, but I know you can make friends with almost anyone. You’ve always been like that and I admit I might be jealous that everyone seems to like you. I can’t say I blame them either._

_**LDH**_


	4. the ex

**_November 27th_ **

 

_I know I messed up badly. Today was awful and it was %110 my fault. You already know what happened, but you don’t know it was all because of me. Now Jihoon and Woojin aren’t talking and I feel terrible about it. I know you told me they always fight like that and they’re just being stubborn, but this time felt somewhat worse than the other times. I should’ve never told Woojin that Jihoon had been hanging out with his ex, but it’s not like I meant for it to spiral out of control. It’s Woojin’s fault for being such a baby about it anyways. If my boyfriend wanted to hang out with his ex I don’t think I’d get that defensive about it, but I wouldn’t know. I haven’t been in a situation like that. Or in a relationship for that matter._

 

 _The thing that surprises me is how two equally stubborn people could still be together. They’ll find anything to argue about, and the majority of it is practically nonsense. Remember they argued for days over whether water was wet or not (which it’s still obviously_ **_not wet_ ** _, Woojin)? They really suit each other though, as much as that disgusts me to say._

 

_We argue about foolish things a lot too. It’s not the same though. We both prefer too expose each other with secrets only we know about each other. Like when I told Daniel you wore insoles and he decided to spread the word to the rest of the school (which I feel a bit sorry for, but thankfully you still don’t know it was me)._

 

_I guess what I’m trying to point out is that… well I don’t even know. All I know is that we’ve been this way since we met each other. It’s just the way some relationships function. Even though it can be rough, there are a lot of things that are sweet about it. I always describe you as though you were the most amazing person on the planet and Woojin finds it disgusting._

 

_But I think it’s the truth._

  
**_LDH_**


End file.
